New Years Party At Fairy Tail
by Fanficwolfe
Summary: Various pairings/lemons etc. As i go on first up is Natsu and Lucy


**New years party at fairytail - part 1**

**Please read and review. And im up for suggestions so just PM me or write yoir requests in the reviews - thanks!**

**Ok time for the fun disclaimer - i dont own fairy tial nor do i have anything to do with it, i wrote this for fun and i make no money from it .etc.**

**Also i just want to note that if your not past episode 100 or so there may be a few things in there that are spoilers. **

**Now lets get on with the show!**

It was new years.

Lucy's favourite time of year. She loved new years not because of the celebrations or anything like that. She loved it because it was a time when everyone got a chance to start over, fresh and renewed. All of magnolia was a buzz with people doing last minute gift buying and friendly new years chat, always accompanied with a 'happy new year' or 'see you later tonight!'

As Lucy walked down the busy street she got several 'hello's and happy new year!' - she thought back and realised this was her first new years since she and the other on the last s-rank exam had sealed away after arcnologia attacked the island.

She walked over to a stall and picked a snow globe with a fire dragon inside it. "perfect for Natsu!" she exclaimed.

"for a boyfriend?" The man at the stall enquired as he wrapped the gift in some new years theme paper. "No!" Lucy almost yelled then corrected herself, "sorry, no, just a friend" "thats what they all say, but, one thing ALWAYS leads to another" he chuckled. "Yes, ok, well... Thank-you!" Lucy said running off with a red face from the embarrassment.

Meanwhile Natsu had just finished his new year shopping for all his friends at fairy tail. Having bought little trinkets for everyone, all the gifts relating to their magic. He was on his way to the fairy tail guild when he spotted Lucy. "Hey! Lucy" he shouted to her. "Oh, hi Natsu" she replied, suprised to see him as she thought he would already be st the party. "How ya doing?" he asked casually, "Oh not much, i mean not bad, not bad.." "what's that you got in your hand?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Oh! Em, nothing, nothing" she said fiddling to hide Natsu's gift. "Oh come on - you can tell me.. I can keep a secret." "no! You cannot!" she exclaimed back at him, "remember that time on that job" she asked "eeeehhhh no" he replied "I can tell by the look in yours you do" she said. "nope no memories" natsu said fiendishly "so youve become like eigor after tge he joined the new oracion seis then, eh, lost your memories?" lucy said a devilish glint in her eyes as she could tell fine well natsu remembered "Anyway, lets get to the party!" he said quickly eager to change the subject.

2 hours later...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Shouted everyone. Hugs and kisses where exchanged, gifts given, received and un-wrapped. Everyone was particularly happy when Natsu came back with massive wheelbarrow of gifts and told everyone to find theirs.

"Natsu..." Lucy asked, "could you come with me a sec i got another gift for you.." "oh goodie!" he exclaimed "another gift!" They walked over to the fairy tail building and Lucy suddenly exclaimed "oh no!" "I left the gift back at home" " do you wanna come back with me to get it?" she asked him. "Ok!" he replied

5 minutes later...

"Natsu! You can come in now!" Lucy shouted. "Now Im all fired up!" he said loudly he took his hands up to the blindfold lucy had put on him untied it and walked into the room that Lucy was in. "What!?" he exclaimed very loudly when he saw that Lucy was stark naked on the bed. She had one hand covering her pussy whilst the other arm barely covering the nipples on her gigantic breasts.

"well" she asked, "you gonna strip for me?" "maybe..." he said putting a finger to his mouth and going all wide eyed "Natsu!" Lucy laughed "thats how girls pose for dirty magazines" chukling as she said this whilst natsu proceeded to pull his top off revealing his muscular torso. He then went on to dance seductively as he slowly pulled down first his trousers before ripping of his boxers, revealing 9 inches of bare cock. "oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw the size of Natsu's member and the fact that it was also already slightly hard. (she reckoned this was becuase of the dirty magazine comment.) She moved in on him no longer using her hands to cover herself, allowing Natsu a good look at her in all her feminine glory. Shaved pussy, perfect round ass and ginormous round and plump breasts, the nipple size exactly perfect.

She took his member in her hand and slowly at first jerked him off. As she did so she brought over to the bed, and, when she reached it, she pushed him down on to it. She knelt down between his legs and moved her hand up and down his member causing a few moans of pleasure to escape Natsu's Lips." Oh Luce, that feels so good..." to speed Natsu's climax up Lucy Natsu's balls in her free hand and started playing with them - despite the fact that Lucy shaved her pubes she liked the feel of the hair on Natsu's balls

Then suddenly, without warning, she put half of Natsu's member in her mouth, and began bobbing his head up and down still jerking him off while she did so. This causeD a smallish amount of pre-cum to leak from Natsu's cock, Lucy liked this and began sucking faster before taking more and more of his member deeper and deeper into her mouth - 5 inches, 7 inches, 8 and a 1/2 inches before finally, somehow, taking all of Natsu's member in her mouth causing her to gag a bit and dribble on his dick as she came of it with a loud slurping noise. She then lent down futher and whilst still jerking Natsu off, she put his balls in her mouth and sucked on them like a child sucks a gobstopper so-much-so at certain points Natsu was convinced she'd pull his balls stright off! This went on for about a minute when Lucy, again with a Loud 'slurp' Opened her mouth and let go of Natsu's balls and started licking his dick as if it where a lollipop focus paticularly on Natsu bell-end and the base of his shaft. Then suddenly Lucy stopped

"aawww.. Why'd you stop?" Natsu's asked clearly over exxagerating his dissapointment "want some more?" Lucy asked "yes please..." he replied in a sweety voice trying to convince Lucy to continue. She took her tits and placed then either side of his member, then proceeding to play with them, moving them up and down, squeezing them together and licking the top of his member which was big enough to go right through her tits and out on top.

As you can imagine by this time Natsu's member was not only rock solid but he was also very close to cumming. Lucy realised this and began sucking his cock again whilst keeping it between her breasts.

Natsu gasped louder and louder before finally gasping "Lucy, im cumming!" 'splat' he came all over her tits and face the warm, sticky, white liquid dripping off her. Lucy smiled "wow! That was bigger than i expected!" "well.." said Natsu, "how about i return the favour?" he asked in a seductive tone. "i like your way of thinking" Lucy replied before then proceeding to lie down on the bed and spread her legs revealing a soft, shaved and VERY wet pussy.

Natsu banged his fists together "let's go!" he shouted excitedly he knelt down and pulled Lucy towards him and then bowed his head so he was close enough for his outstretched tongue could reach her pussy. He lower his head some more and opened his mouth. Lucy breathed in waiting for him to start. Natsu stuck his tongue out and made a single upward lick on lucy's pussy which caused lucy to moan slightly. He then took his tongue up to her clit and began moving it in 360 degree movement making Lucy moan louder and louder with each circle.

Natsu would make his tongue wide and lick all of her pussy at once and then lick vigorously at her clit making Lucy squirm a bit and moan and gasp louder and louder, more and more. He continued this for a while and Lucy felt as if she was in heaven. Then suddenly he jabbed his tongue deep inside her pussy and started licking her inner walls. Lucy, who could hardly bare this started closing her legs, but Natsu Kept them open with his strong hands. Lucy started gasping very loudly as Natsy had now pushed his face so close her pussy he could actually rub her clit with his nose and he did so whilst licking even deeper into her pussy giving him a good taste of all her juices. To accompany Lucy's moan Natsu could now feel her pussy beining to convulse around his tongue and within a few seconds Natsu's face was covered in Lucy's juices and his mouth full of them. He straitened up. "Ready for phase two?" Natsu asked. "Yes, I am" Lucy replied with a strange withdrawal to hear voice. Natsu noticed this and asked her softly "what's the matter Luce? You ok?" "yeah im fine, just nervous,thats all" she replied "don't worry i'll be gentle" Natsu said desperate to speed things up. Lucy hesitated for a shortime begore they saying "right, lets go!" with a new-found confidence in her voice. She lay down on the bed and Natsu held his cock next to her entrance, ready to penetrate the 17 year olds innocence.

He, slowly at first began to insert his member into her pussy getting deeper and deeper and Lucy moaned loudly "oh, yes Natsu, that feels so good, I can feel your cock so deep inside of me" she finished about the same time he finished putting his massive member into her pussy. She gasped with pain and then pleasure often and suddenly switching between the two as Natsu started moving inside her 'in, out, in, out' and so forth for about 2 minutes when Natsu told Lucy to flip over andNatau started thrusting lucy doggy style. Making Lucy tits bounce with every inward thrust. Seeing Lucy's tits bounce like that turn him on, even more (if that was at all possible) and he started thrusting harder and faster with every stroke, making Lucy yell quite suddenly "Oh my god! Oh my god! I..I...I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Natsu felt Lucy's pussy convulse around his member as her liquid shot down covering his member and driving him so crazy he quickly pulled his dick out of Lucy's pussy and came all over her back, leaving her hole un-plugged causing the remainder of her cum that didn't cover Nastu's cock to pour onto the bed sheets. "Well how was that?" they asked each other in unison "you first" said Natsu "ok, that was the best thing ever thank-you so much!" Natsu was about to reply but Lucy pulled him into a deep kiss their tongues intertwining "now, how about we clean each other up" said Lucy gently pushing Natsu to the bed, face up, she then proceeded to climb on top of him her pussy and his mouth and her mouth at his member. "The 69 position, huh?" Natsu chuckled "i like it!" They both repeted their actions from earlier making sure they both got ALL of each others juices. After about a minute Lucy climbed off Natsu. "I love you Natsu..Your the best..." "I love you to lucy.."

Meanwhile...

Back at a certain ice-mages place...

"Oh,Oh,Oh Gray-sama, Gray-sama, fuck me, fuck me good, I..I...I'm cumming!"

To be continued...

**Did you like the ending? I myself was quite proud of the idea for those last 4 lines. This was my first story so sorry if it wasnt very good but i hope you enjoyed it please review - thanks (as said before im all up for requests fairy Tail or not. Also im writing the next chapter at the moment so please keep posted and up-to-date with me thanks!)**


End file.
